TehZear
This page is all about TehZear, not only who he is, but also what he's been up to on the MineCity SMP Server. Who is he? Hey there, My name's Leon, i'm 17 years of age, and i like playing on SMP Servers. I live in the netherlands, which is where i was born aswell. My history with Minecraft started out when i was about 14 years old, in the indev era. There were some breaks, or periods where i didn't feel like playing, but i've been into it alot more since like the past year or so. I like to amuse people with my videos, and teach them things aswell. This server is ideal to put out my content with and i hope that won't change for a long time to come. Base Status: My base is located on a savanna island, which is east of spawn, across the little ocean. It all started out with some little farms here and there, a chest and some random torches, aswell as a bed to get through the tough nights. 2-1-2014 | Cow Farm. '-------------------------------------' I needed to have one of these at my base for a long time, but i just didn't feel like making it untill this point. I can't tell anything about rates yet, since them guys are still beeding, when i have about 50 in there (producing 25 babies), I will start using it as my day-to-day food source. 31-12-2013 | Happy new Year!!! '-------------------------------------' It's been (again) a while since i've given off any sign of life, and i want to fix that, therefor, a new years resolution is that i will be uploading following my scedule. And that is a promice (unless school is being a B****). For new years eve, me and austin made a little fireworks display, which i'm not sure if any of us is going to be uploading that, maybe jake will, since he watched it, and recorded aswell... So thank you guys for a wonderful year, and let's hope 2014 will be aswell! 29-12-2013 | I'm Sorry. '-------------------------------------' A lot of time has passed inbetween updates, i have been on a little vacation, which made me not upload at all unfortunately, i wanted to, but the internet was just too bad to even join the server for like a minute straight. 14-12-2013 | One of the four Farms: Carrots '-------------------------------------' I have decided to put little farms in the corners of the upper level of my storage area. For the first one, i have been busy with making the carrot farm. I still have to find a better way of arranging the hoppers... 14-12-2013 | Spawn Sugar Cane Farm '-------------------------------------' **-This project has been removed from the world due to inefficiency-** (Irrelevant for my base area) After a little break because of my birthday, i felt like helping out the community with a sugarcane farm at spawn, it relies on a daylight sersor, which is attached to a monostable circuit to pulsate the pistand for one tick, which harvests the cane, which will be put in a chest. Rates are pretty horrible, but who needs to have tons of the stuff? 11 and 12-12-2013 | Storage area + beacon '-------------------------------------' There was a high need of some storage since i came to this place. And i felt like adding a beacon since i have the diamonds to buy one. All there's left now is to get a buttload of iron ;$ 11-12-2013 | Fountain '-------------------------------------' I felt OCD Again, and felt the need of a fountain, and obviously something has to be going wrong: the entrance width was an even number -.- 10-12-2013 | Stables '-------------------------------------' The stables are a fact now, my horse needed a place to stay in, and that was more important rather than a storage area. 9-12-2013 | Portal / Entrance '-------------------------------------' Finally we got rid of the random portal which has been bugging me for a while. I've tried my best to put some effort into making a nice entrance to my base.